


Company Car

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin isn’t sure if his car is getting stolen





	Company Car

Merlin hummed to himself as he left the supermarket. He got everything he needed to try out that new recipe he found on the internet the other day. It was a bid sad that he only ever cooked for himself these days, but it couldn’t be helped. 

Shifting the second shopping bag into his left arm, he fumbled for the car keys in the front pocket of his jeans. When his fingers finally reached the key fob, he simply opened the hatch of his red compact. It wasn’t really his, it was a company car that was an incentive for his good performance in the past years. Just one more day before the weekend and then Merlin intended to not leave the house again until it was Monday but for taking out the trash. 

When he neared the car, someone was loading things into the boot and Merlin blinked.

“Excuse me?”

The man’s head shot up and he nearly smashed it against the hatch. Blue eyes in a handsome face looked at him questioningly. “Yes?”

“This is my car.” Merlin felt odd. What was going on here? He decided to plaster a friendly smile on his face anyway.

“No, it isn’t.” The man shook his head.

“Yes it is.” Merlin nodded and still wasn’t sure if this was an attempted theft or something. 

“No, it’s mine.” The man insisted and held up his car key. 

The key were indeed for the same make of car, but that didn’t mean this was the key for this car. It even had the same logo on the key ring.

“You’re working for Pendragon Industries, too?” The man started to grin and it was the most wonderful grin Merlin had seen on anyone. 

“Yes.” It slowly dawned on him. “And most of their smaller company cars are red!” 

They both spun around at the same time and started to laugh when they noticed that the other car was parked just two spaces down from Merlin’s. 

“Gosh, this is awkward. I just thought ‘red car, mine’, opened and started to load my groceries in!” The blond did a full-body laugh that did funny things to Merlin’s insides. 

“They all look the same, don’t they?” They weren’t allowed to put too much private stuff into the cars, stickers or anything the like were strictly prohibited. 

“They do. I should have paid a bit more attention.” The man still grinned widely.

“But hey…since your groceries are in the boot already…” Merlin threw him a mischievous look. “You could just leave them…as a…I don’t know…repayment for the scare you gave me?”

The blond laughed. “Only if you cook me dinner with them.”

Merlin stared. It had just been meant as friendly banter, well, maybe a bit of flirting, but that the bloke went along with it and kind of invited himself over…Merlin hadn’t expected that. “Al…alright!”

The blond hauled Merlin’s bags into the boot, too, and closed the hatch. “Now I only need to know where to go and when you’ll expect me to show up?” 

Merlin’s mind was reeling. He was about to invite a complete stranger to his place. For all he knew the guy could be a mass murderer. Then again, he must at least be decent at his job or else the company wouldn’t let him drive one of their cars, right? He would note down the licence plate of the bloke’s car and could give Gwen a quick call. She would look into it for him.

“Am I too forward? I didn’t mean to push myself on you, sorry.” The blond scratched the back of his neck and threw him an apologetic look that was too adorable. 

“How about Saturday night at 7?” Merlin was still a bit unsure, but he didn’t want to miss this chance. “Or we could have lunch at the cafeteria tomorrow first?” 

The man made a face and a ‘bleagh’-sound. “You really eat there regularly?”

Merlin chuckled. “No, actually I prefer to bring my lunches in. Haven’t been there for more than a tea or coffee in at least a year.”

“Things haven’t turned to the better, trust me. We really need to do something about that.”

“That fancy coffee makers of theirs can’t do much wrong, can it?” Merlin threw him a tentative smile.

“Coffee at ten, then?” 

Merlin nodded, the man smiled widely, raised his hand in greeting and walked over to his own car. Only then, Merlin noticed that he hadn’t even asked his name.


End file.
